Droy
|image= |name=Droy |kanji=ドロイ |romanji=''Doroi'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=18 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Unknown |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Shadow Gear |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single (but in love with Levy) |relatives= |education=Basic |magic=Plant-based magic |alias=None |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Eiji Sekiguchi |english voice= }} Droy is an 18 year old mage and is a member of Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear. History Little is known about Droys past. He was a childhood friend of both Jet and Levy McGarden and they often played together. He later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in one second. Synopsis Macao arc Droy is first seen drinking with Jet and another unnamed guild member upon the arrival of Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia. When Natsu starts a brawl, Droy joins in with the rest of the guild members, and is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear when Makarov breaks it up, and brings the guild to order and reading them their latest riot act. Daybreak arc Droy is seen with the rest of the Shadow Gear team at the request board, when Levy is inquiring about the Duke Everlue Mansion job. Phantom Lord arc Along with the rest of Shadow Gear, Droy is beaten and bound to a tree in Magnolia's southern entrance park by Gajeel Redfox in an attempt on the Phantom Lord Guild's part to provoke Fairy Tail into war. Also during Lucy's flashbacks, Droy was seen with the rest of his team trying to convince Lucy to have the confidence to show her book to others. After the war ended thanks to Makarov and Natsu, Jet returned with the other healed from the assault. Fighting Festival arc As Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy decided to beat him up for revenge against him for Levy. Despite Levy's pleas for them to stop, they continue to beat up Gajeel (wondering why he doesn't fight back) until Laxus Dreyar appears. Laxus "aided" them by trying to kill Gajeel which made Droy realize that Gajeel didn't fight back because he wanted to be recognized as a friend and was stunned when Gajeel protected Levy from an attack by Laxus. When Miss Fairy Tail was underway he was seen cheering for Levy until she was turned to stone by Evergreen. When the fighting began, Jet and Droy went with Alzak Cornell to battle Laxus but was caught in one of Fried Justine's barriers and was forced to fight each other to escape. Later it was shown that Alzak defeated both Jet and Droy to escape. When they awoke because of Warren, Droy was seen worrying over Levy's safety and helped out with destroying the Hall of Thunder. He was also seen later celebrating Fantasia. Edolas arc Along with Jet, the Edolas version of Droy seems to be a candidate for one of the strongest in the guild, commented on when he reprimands Elfman. S-Class Trial Arc He is seen celebrating the arrival of Lisanna to the guild. A few days after he, along with some guild members, take a lot of jobs in hope to be picked as one of the participants in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, during this period the Shadow Gear Team was disbanded. In the ceremony were master Makarov told who were the ones taking the trial, he gets happy for Levy's approval. Moments later he argues with Jet about who will be Levy's partner as Gajeel propose himself to be hers, saying he'll make her bigger and stronger. This causes shock to both Jet and Droy. Magic and Abilities Plants: Droy controls Rapid-Growing Plants to battle. He wears something called "Live-Coal" containers holding seeds for his magic. *'Knuckle Plant '(Nakkuru Puranto): Droy throws seeds on to the ground, which then grow into large vines with fists, pummeling the opponent. Knuckle_plant.jpg|Plant Knuckle Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Droy is that there are a lot of cute girls. He wishes to open a botanical garden in the future. Has a good relationship with members of Team Shadow Gear. The most difficult mission for him is when he joined a fighting contest, he lost during the preliminaries. *Earthland Jet and Droy are possibly the weakest members of Fairy Tail as their Edoras counterparts are known as the strongest. However, other Edoras counterparts, like Erza Knightwalker, seem to have the same amount of power as their Earthland counterparts, so this is probably not be the case. *Droy's magic is similiar to Kawazu's magic, since they both utilize a item and controls it to attack the opponent. Site Navigation Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Male Category:Characters